Company of Liberty
Not to be confused with the 'League of Nations'' Founded and lead by the '''Organisations Against Terrorism (OAT), from the Allied Nations Peacekeepers of military, political and moral improvement, the Company of Liberty is the AN's peacekeeper faction which have a mission of its own: to liberate Asia & Europe from terrorist control, the initiative was formed in 2026 by the OAT National Council and currently consists of over 150,000 members and still growing today and on a rally against the Global Liberation Resistance and the Forth Reich of Yuri. The Company of Liberty (or CoL in short) consists of members of mainly Blue Helmets, vigilantes, volunteers recruited into the faction, families who lost beloved relatives in the First Eurasian Conflict, veterans of the first conflict and other support groups from across the world. Company of Liberty Mandate Their main mission is to eradicate the radical army of the Global Liberation Resistance because of their terrorist acts, the GLRF are currently at full-scale wars with the Company of Liberty, they also have another objective by their side, they are to eradicate an army known as the criminal Forth Reich of Yuri and attempt to rebuild and restore Russia to its former glory. They have official alliances with the United States Task Forces and Iron Dragon PLA of China, The Faction is supported openly by the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, since the Company of Liberty is led by the Organisations Against Terrorism, which was formed by the Allied Nations after 2025. Being organised by the Allied Nations and the Organisations Against Terrorism, the faction had supporters from various parts of the world, statistics of contributes and member structure can be found in this document; the support for their war against the GLRF and Forth Reich opposition are usually found in their Faction Relations along with records of all sides, plus the minor factions. Current Allied Nations Campaigns The Allied Nations are in currently in various campaigns to preserve the right to peace accross the earth. Not all things will happen in the dimension where it all started. Their mission to rid the world of terrorism, and by possible, ensure they do not cause any damage. Eurasian Security Campaign *Secure Eurasia from the Global Liberation Resistance and help restore the world which was ravaged by war to its former glory, it is also the reason why the Company of Liberty was involved in the Second Eurasian Conflict. Alternate-Dimension Campaign *Root out the GLRF in another proposed dimension after a GLRF related dimension travelling related incident in Africa, the dimension has stopped some weapons from being used in combat, but will be acquired throughout the fight. European Peacekeeper Campaign *Disband an unknown terrorist group which has been causing trouble across Europe, possibly followers of the Global Liberation Resistance, several areas across continental Europe were hit by the GLRF, Company forces were deployed. Infantry The faction's infantry division consists of 10 from Acolyte to full-hardened soldier in which recruits from all over the world take part in during the faction's campaign against terrorism, recruits are trained in fair conditions in hacking enemy computers and fighting hostile forces, infiltrating enemy structures, robbing enemy vehicles, usage of firearms and rocket launchers, squad, sniper and explosive management training. High ranking member Khaled Deathstrike shown the Company's Phoenix Snipers the basics on anti-garrison roles and sniping infantry while camouflaged, he is currently in primary command of the Phoenix Sniper unit, which consist of himself and experienced 3 Phoenix Snipers from Australia who fight for liberation in the name of justice and the OAT. Known Heroes of the Company of Liberty The Company had many heroes during its campaign against the GLRF during the Second Eurasian Conflict, many have died during the conflict & still living to tell the tail of their adventures during the war to new recruits at campfires while singing camp songs & telling stores about fictional monsters, the First Eurasian Conflict or the present conflict which had the entire faction involved in the first place. Heroes of the Company of Liberty can be found Here. Key on either the Heroes have died or still living will be shown in the information page. Many consist of experts who risk their lives for anything. Vehicles and Tanks The Company of Liberty's tank and vehicle is made up of many vehicles and battle tanks acquired and purchased from contractors and other countries, modified for combat along with additional restoration for war against their enemy and brought military equipment which former armies use back in their days with Permission for the Company to use in their war against the GLRF and the Forth Reich. Combat Vehicles Throughout their campaign to bring peace to the world, also to combat terrorist factions whilst being part of the Allied Nations, the Company of Liberty's combat vehicle line consists of vehicles donated and bought from any countries and allies contributing to ensuring peace across the world and also. Support Units These Vehicles help in the organisation of construction of Company bases, supply networks, medical services, field support and also internet countermeasures. These vehicles consist on assisting the commander of the Company of Liberty, the vehicles listed below in their roles depending on the description in their profile. Misc Units Support vehicles and AFVs which will be present in missions and campaigns of the mod, can be found only in missions and campaigns of the mod during its production. Aircraft The Company of Liberty's aircraft consist of many planes and helicopters flown by Russia, Europe and America. All have modifications to make them more combat effective, their supply of aircraft consists of a set of fighter planes, bombers, an airborne drone, a trio of attack helicopters, a support helicopter, a reinforcement and support plane and a cargo plane. Making a total of 11 airborne units to choose from when fighting the enemy. General Specific Units To be added... Gauss General Units Specially commanded by Australian born Gauss Brigade General Dane Clarence, units and some defenses within this brigade utilities the newest technology in their weapons, Gauss Cannons. His units consist of the following: Gauss Brigade Infantry More be added... Gauss Brigade Ground Vehicles More to be added... Gauss Brigade Aircraft To be added... Peacekeeper General Units Utilizing a series of special units built in the United Kingdom, the Peacekeeper Brigade is led by the British born General Louis Carver, his military strength consists of the following units: Peacekeeper Brigade Infantry Peacekeeper Brigade Ground Vehicles Peacekeeper Brigade Aircraft Artillery General Units The specialist brigade for all of the Company of Liberty's artillery regiments, this sector is led by Johnas Buchanan, a commander from Belgium. His units consist of the following: Artillery Brigade Infantry Artillery Brigade Ground Vehicles Shockwave General Units Operated by Japanese born General Kenji Young, the Shockwave Brigade utilities shockwave technology in many weapons, mostly artillery and some aircraft, the units upgraded with Shockwave Tech consists of the following: Shockwave Brigade Infantry Shockwave Brigade Vehicles Shockwave Brigade Aircraft Commando General Units The specialist commando regiment operated by American born General Julius Jackson, utilities powerful and unique units in the highest ranking regiments in the Company of Liberty, his units consist of the following: Commando Brigade Infantry Commando Brigade Ground Vehicles Commando Brigade Aircraft Buildings The Company of Liberty uses many unique buildings which can either be based on civilian structures but for military structures like the Barracks & Weapons Facility Include old structure blueprints from previous wars in history. "Marks Generals Promotion Defense Structures The Company's defensive buildings consist of modern & classic anti-land and anti-air structures which include stationary turrets, missile systems & machine gun emplacements inside this section. Defensive structures built by the Company of Liberty at first are weak, but later on they get better. Upgrades The Company of Liberty is known for its acts of freedom and anti-terrorist movements, many believe that the faction is using old fashioned techniques for combat and technology to help their forces perform well when deployed, purchasing additional equipment to upgrade its army during battle; from adding additional armor, installing additional weapons and helping tanks get the best out of their ability, these upgrades below will allow the Company's forces to operate better in wars ahead. Peacekeeper Brigades Within the Company of Liberty, the Allied Nations have several divisions and brigades which can help Company operatives within the faction to take the battle to their enemies in their favor; throughout the Peacekeepers time within the Second Eurasian Conflict, there are various types of weapons which were utilised by the commanders in the brigades. Unlike the terror cells and divisions within various other factions, the Company of Liberty has various points in the Allied Nation's chain of command; they are also pretty tough to conquer, A brigade of a commanders choice can be accessed via the Command Quarters. *'Gauss Brigade' - General Dane Clarence, Gauss General: Gauss Cannons as main weapons *'Peace Brigade' - General Louis Carver, Peacekeeper General: British-made units for most others *'Artillery Brigade' - General Johnas Buchanan, Barrage General: Artillery for most armored vehicles *'Shockwave Brigade' - General Kenji Young, Shockwave General: Most units utilizes Shockwave weapons *'Special Commando Brigade' - General Julius Jackson, Commando General: Special Acolytes, heavier weapons Other Brigades or Regiments Despite having 5 primary combat brigades, the Company of Liberty also has other types of combat brigades or regiments either commanded by another commander or a general. *'Company Naval Regiments' - General Dane Clarence - Also in command of the Gauss Brigade, Dane is also one of the head commanders that uses the faction's naval units of the entire faction, including the known ANCS Gallardo Flagship, along with several other types of naval units along with specialist aircraft carriers, early warning ships and oil tankers. Generals Promotions Rank 1 Promotions Rank 3 Promotions Rank 5 Promotions Category:Factions Category:Main Factions